As wireless network operators modernize their network infrastructure and transition away from legacy standards (such as, for example, standards using air interfaces relying upon code division multiple access (CDMA)), coverage gaps may arise as older standards are updated to newer, long term evolution (LTE) based standards. Accordingly, techniques for improving the coverage of LTE networks is an active area of interest as network operators work to close coverage gaps to prevent costly roaming for network users, and avoid coverage losses which may interrupt calls and/or data connectivity.